


[女神異聞錄短篇]光影

by Giovanna_Laurant



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: =主題：光影繪畫、情人傘==CP向：喜多主/主喜多=
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke
Kudos: 3





	[女神異聞錄短篇]光影

「畫不出來。」

猶如小石頭無力地投進了池塘卻激不起一點浪花，猶如風沙掠過指縫卻無法緊緊抓住半分，猶如沾上了顏料的筆尖凝固在畫布之前，卻無論如何都成不了方圓。

「畫不出來。」喜多川祐介說著這句話的時候，眉頭似乎比以往還要鎖的更緊。

潺潺的雨聲吵得讓人心煩，輕易就越過了盧布朗那扇頗有年代感的玻璃門，把已經像亂麻般的心緒擾得更加紛亂。彷彿連咖啡廳裡濃郁的咖啡豆香氣和衝擊大腦的辛辣咖哩也無法如願喚醒沉睡已久的靈感，喜多川祐介雙手交疊在染著咖啡色調的吧檯上，那種頹然的神色就連打著哈欠的摩爾加納也能一目了然。

酸澀的冷咖啡和變涼的咖哩，原封不動地擱在他和雨宮蓮之間，食之索然無味。

雨宮蓮沒有多嘴去問祐介瓶頸的理由，比起過度的八卦他更清楚祐介只是需要一點陪伴，就像他一直在做的一樣。或許祐介還需要一點刺激，能讓腦海中的困惑豁然開朗的一點刺激，就像撕開那霧茫茫的海域的一束光一樣。

——光。

這個關鍵詞就這麼闖進了雨宮蓮的腦海之中，靈機一觸讓他停下了輕敲桌面的指尖，將某月某日他為了解悶而讀過的那篇攝影雜誌專訪從記憶的深處翻了出來。雨宮蓮想，這種東西或許能成為喜多川祐介所需要的燈塔也說不定。

「祐介，要不要試試看用光畫畫？」冷不防地，少年拋出了一個提議。

「什麼？光……？」從雨宮蓮口中說出來的，是喜多川祐介從未聽過的新奇提議。

成功地引起了他的注意力，這是喜多川祐介第一次從垂頭喪氣的氛圍中抬起了頭。「你不是在開玩笑吧？」他忍不住追問雨宮蓮，彷彿如果不是沒搞懂原理，他立刻就能這裡畫出什麼東西一樣。

雨宮蓮微笑著彎下了腰，讓自己的眼睛能對上祐介的目光。他靠在咖啡廳那列長長的吧檯上，看起來就如同平日里在某條人行通道集合時一般。「我不會做沒有把握的事情。」雨宮蓮這麼說著：「雖然要張羅相機和道具大概需要一點時間。」

「你總是會說出一些驚為天人的話。」似乎是新鮮感和期待取替了原本的煩惱，祐介的臉上也露出了笑容，那些完全冷卻的咖喱和咖啡好像也變得沒有之前那麼難以下嚥了。

不需要帶多餘的東西，只要喜多川祐介能來就行。在祐介離開盧布朗之前，雨宮蓮和畫家這麼約定，下一個週末的夜晚，他們還是在這一個老地方見。

「你到底行不行啊……」摩爾加納瞇起了眼睛，開始上下打量起了坐在工作桌前打開了手提電腦的雨宮蓮。

「我有把握。」

簡短地結束了話題之後他就再也沒有理會黑貓，很快便沉浸在專心一致的狀態中，列出了一條長長的暗網購物清單。看來這又是一個徹夜難眠的夜晚，摩爾加納懊悔地搖了搖頭，後悔自己應該要先強制雨宮蓮去睡覺才對，現在不管怎樣搜腸刮肚，黑貓都想不出能趕少年乖乖去睡覺的說辭了。

這是喜多川祐介第二次在深夜時分留在盧布朗的閣樓，在微雨紛飛的夜晚由那雙稍顯微涼的手和咖啡的香氣拉著走上了咖啡廳深處的樓梯。

閣樓里，沒有畫布，沒有顏料，沒有任何足以構成點線面的元素。

當黑暗籠罩了喜多川祐介的目光之後他才發覺閣樓連一盞燈都沒有開，平日里開著鎢絲燈都略嫌昏暗的閣樓此時伸手不見五指，喜多川祐介目光所及的就只剩一片濃稠的黑。仿佛是雨宮蓮刻意把夜幕鋪滿了整個閣樓一般，僅餘下星星貼紙在橫樑上閃爍著微弱的熒光，除此之外，閣樓里沒有留下一點多餘的光。

或許是四軒茶屋的夜晚格外寧靜，黑暗中少年刻意放緩的腳步聲，衣袖劃過空氣的摩擦聲，以及細微的呼吸聲，喜多川祐介都能聽得格外清晰。

「蓮，需要我去開個燈嗎？」他嘗試在若隱若現的影子堆中辨認融入了黑暗的雨宮蓮，而那一個似乎在調整什麼器材的身影輕輕笑了一聲，很乾脆地回答了一句「不需要。」蓮的回答是讓祐介摸不著頭腦的，就像他摸不著「純粹的暗該如何產生美」這個問題的答案一樣。

直到那一聲突兀的「喀嗒」聲在喜多川祐介的耳邊響起，微弱但柔和的光芒懷抱他的四周，讓曾經身處黑暗的他再度看見了光。稍顯暖意的手燈和掌心包圍了喜多川祐介的手腕，他這才後知後覺光源來自於雨宮蓮塞給他的那一盞小小的LED手燈。

「這是……？」他困惑地詢問不知何時回到了他身旁的雨宮蓮。

「是筆。」雨宮蓮的回答聽起來依舊像是一個謎題，讓他聽得雲裡霧裡，只是蓮沒有解釋，也沒有給他多餘思考的時間。

「祐介放輕鬆就好，我先教你怎麼畫。」

隨即，微光隨著剛落的話音而動。

就像是跳起了一隻原地踏步的華爾茲，而領舞的那個人是雨宮蓮，少年的手臂越過喜多川的腰，牽起了他那握住了手燈的右手開始在昏暗的空氣中揮舞。仿佛他們真的拿著顏料刷開始了繪圖，仿佛閣樓里所有空間都是他們的畫布一般。而手燈的光越過了空氣劃出轉眼即逝的弧線，隨著雨宮蓮的動作繪出了不成形的圖案。

——看不出來在畫什麼。

喜多川祐介尋思著，光影流轉的速度過於快速了，在他能夠記住蓮筆畫之前就已經消散在黑暗中，圖案留不住，他也看不出來到底雨宮蓮拉著他的手畫出了什麼。雨宮蓮停下動作的時間和快門關上的聲音是同步的，從開始到結束只有短短的十多秒，短暫得連喜多川祐介也覺得有點意外。

喜多川祐介原本以為這樣的圖畫，是留不住的，就像從來沒人能留住流星一樣。直到雨宮蓮把相機那一方發亮的熒幕堆到了他的面前，他看見了漆黑的背景面前，熒光勾勒出了完整的圖案。那是一把小小的雨傘，傘下用草書的筆劃寫出來的「Ren」和「Yusuke」的字樣。那些祐介的眼睛還來不及捕捉的光線，藉由長時間的曝光被記錄在了相機裡面。

是畫，用光影畫的畫。

「雨傘？」

「因為今天下雨了。」

「真是有趣。」

儘管畫面中的圖案頂多算是一個毫無章法的塗鴉，儘管連祐介都不知道這把傘的意義何在，然而親手將極光和極暗糅合的手法是他一直以來都從未嘗試過的體驗，和星象館中那種散亂在頭頂卻遙不可及的浪漫不一樣，這是他可以親手構造的光影世界。

他注視這那一方小小的熒幕，又端詳一下雨宮蓮的側臉，一個新的構圖在他的腦海漸漸的萌生。

「能換個顏色……或者能把人照也進去嗎？」他問道。

「可以。」

彷彿早就知道他會這麼問，雨宮蓮扶了一下眼鏡，利落地拎起好幾個不同顏色的LED小手燈，逐個逐個在祐介的面前扭開了，原本昏暗的房間瞬間燈火通明。

「雖然顏色未必足夠……」雨宮蓮搖晃了一下手中的燈：「而且要換顏色必須快一點。」

「有紅色就夠了。」喜多川祐介的聲音裡不見一絲遲疑，從蓮的手中接過了那盞燈。

每次的曝光時間只有30秒，對於習慣了速寫的喜多川祐介來說30秒已經綽綽有餘了。

大概喜多川祐介的血液本來就留著藝術家的細胞，所以才能在這種無法預覽也無法修正的情況下畫出了一幅完整的作品，完整得連擔任模特兒的雨宮蓮也有點吃驚。

那是一個有些許背光的構圖，刻意模糊了人體的面孔和動作，卻強調了由艷紅勾出的線條，細膩的筆觸把展開的翅膀和散落的羽毛描繪得栩栩如生，只看照片的話，確實難以想像這是一個從未接觸過光影畫的人，在短時間內完成的作品。

雨宮蓮看著相機的的熒幕，忍不住笑了。

「你是在畫亞森？」

「不。」雨宮蓮的詢問毫無意外地換來了畫家的否定，喜多川祐介沉思了幾秒，才緩緩道出了畫的原意。

——是救贖。


End file.
